Parent Problems
Parent Problems is the 2nd episode of Dream Warriors. Synopsis:Damien, Edd, and Goth go to a diner with Josephine but they figure out something wrong. Plot This episode starts off with Damien having a dream about him fighting a dragon alongside Hyde. Goth and Madison are cheering them on when the dragon starts talking. It screams "Wake up!" making Damien shoot up from his bed and fall on the floor. Edd tells him they have to get to the diner and Goth sarcastically says " Nice dragon pajamas." making his eyes widen suprised to see her. Damien gets dressed and asks why Goth was here and she whispered how she came over to train in the woods but Josephine invited her to come. They soon get to the diner. Edd starts to talk about the watches but Damien and Edd shush him. Josephine questions this and asks what Edd meant by "the watches". They quickly save themselves by saying it from a videogame and there is a machanic that is from said game. After scolding Edd, they get their food and Edd and Damien scarf it down. They get the bill from their waiter Tom and tip him. After they get to Damien's house, Damien, Edd, and Goth go to the woods to practice. But they have to wait for Hyde and Madison to arrive but when they get there they all transform and begin to train. They got into the zone but got out of it when Damien accidentally sets fire to a tree with his ember powers. After a terrible flame pun from Edd, Alcresendo shows up with a bucket of water and takes out the fire. Alcresendo tells them that they have gotten an alert for a very important mission. Goth looks at her watch and sees that it is for Damien and Edd's mom and tells him. Characters .Damien .Dragon (Debut) .Goth .Josephine .Edd .Tom (Debut) .Hyde .Madison .Alcresendo Outro The outro is sang by the voice of Josephine Candi Milo and it is the third track in the Dream Warrior's Soundtrack. The full song is on the soundtrack. I am afraid to be alone It too late it has been shown But I am more peaceful But I still dont find being alone tasteful Im in a small trance It make me want to dance I hope its lets you know that I dont mind I am sure that you thought you had parent problems But they are long gone Yes there is no more parent problems Thats why I sing this song Trivia * This episode reveals that Damien likes dragons * This is the first time we see Goth without her white hoodie or red scarf * This is episode has a total of three close calls about them being Dream Warriors * This episode reveals that Josephine has Monophobia * Tom is coincidentally voiced by a Thomas Ridgewell or Tomska. Phobia Of The Day The phobia of the day is obviously Monophobia. Its the fear of being alone. This episode seems to be the most unique when it comes to the nightmare. This is since there is no real monster in it but it was Josephine in a black void by herself. You might be wondering why they got the call if there was no monster? Well this is since the black void would peobably surround Earth in forever darkness.